Just a Kid from Southie
by NoHaven
Summary: My second ever attempt at writing a fanfic, about a non-super team mutant, Banshee makes a brief apperance, please R & R


**Disclaimer:** Anyone or anything you recognize the name from a Marvel comic book, does not belong to me.I have no money, sue if you want you can't get blood from a stone.Any likeness of people you recognize, I may know them as well and they know I have no money and they can't get anything from me. Some of the characters (Patrick MacDonald, and Tara MacDonald to name two of them) may have been created by me, just ask if you want to use them, I'm pretty agreeable; just want to know who is using them.

**Warning:** I tend to use rough language at times in dialogue, because well people use rough language in dialogue.

# Just a Kid From Southie

**By**

**NoHaven**

** **

My name is Patrick Pearce MacDonald, and I'm a mutant.Well lets not get ahead of myself, I'm I guess what you would call a "reformed crook" who happens to be a Mutant.You see I have the ability to project energy from my hands; it can be powerful. Well strong enough to blow up cars at least.But I'm getting ahead of myself.You see I grew up in Southie; South Boston for those from not around here, you know where Matt Damon and Ben Affleck said they were from in "Good Will Hunting", specifically I am from "The Old Harbor Village" housing project.Thing about the "Old Harbor" was that the people were honest working class people, it used to be pretty much Irish folks, but they are moving down to Charlestown lately, so we have a mix of all races and it teaches you how to deal with differences.One of the major views in "Old Harbor" and pretty much Southie as a whole is we have our own set of ethics, it's a set of ethics where being a criminal, provided you didn't steal from your neighbors or hurt them in any way was perfectly acceptable.

My father, Timothy, was the son of a hard workingman from County Cork on the Emerald Isle, he came to the state when he was young and grew up here in Southie, he and my mom, Margaret, busted their asses so that me and my sister Tara could have it better than them.My Father worked as a shore man for 35 years down on the docks, he was tough but loving, and instilled a sense of hard work in me, a sense I abandoned pretty early and am now just finding again.You see I saw how hard my dad worked, came home every night exhausted ate dinner, talked with us, read the paper and went to bed ready to do it all over again the next day, on the weekends he would do the whole fatherly thing, see us play sports, bring us to the Sox, he was a good father.However me and Tara we saw how hard he worked, and neither of us wanted that kind of life, Tara became a good student, she is just now graduating from Harvard with a degree in molecular biology, she's gonna go to grad school get her doctorate, she's the honest one.I was the black sheep so to speak, I joined the Irish mob, you know the one led by Whitey Bulger ;(who's brother was the State Rep and is now the President of UMass Amherst.).I became a crook.

I started when I was twelve, usual stuff I would run stuff for the mob bosses, get coffee and such, at thirteen I was breaking into homes, and at fourteen I was stealing cars.I was real good at being a thief, I made good money, and in the eyes of the people who lived in "Old Harbor" I was an upstanding citizen. I made the most of my money stealing things from BC students, the ones from out of town didn't know how to ensure their stuff wouldn't get ripped off; I took advantage of that to the extreme and made good money fencing stolen property.Then when I was fifteen going on sixteen it all changed.

I was ripping off this nice stereo from this black Jeep on the campus of BC, same as usual, when the cops rolled up on me.So I started hauling ass out of there, but hell the cop chasing me he musta been an old track champ or something cause he was gaining on me quick.I took a wrong turn and ended up cornered in an alley, well I had never been caught and I aimed to keep it that way, but suddenly I realized I was going to get caught, I started feeling stressed and feeling the wall against my back then suddenly It happened, an explosion caused by the energy leaving my hands blew the wall down and the concussion knocked out the Cop.So I got away, I told my boss what had happened and how scared I was, he said don't worry, go home get some sleep, so I did.When I got up the next day I went to see him and there was this guy Connelly with him, Connelly was the boss now that Whitey Bulger was on the run, Connelly taught me my first lesson about being a mutant.I wasn't looked down upon by the Mob cause I could provide them with muscle.So I entered my new role in the mob, enforcer. I would go on collections or runs for extortions, instead of threatening to break someone's legs I would make my hand light up and the people would piss themselves and do whatever we wanted.I was now making good money, I was respected throughout the family, and hell I had made my bones without pulling a trigger. The people in the housing project well I was just another working stiff, bringing home the bread for my family.My mother hated that I was a crook and often begged me to leave, but she didn't argue with the money I was getting, its what put Tara into Harvard.My father, well he knew I was a crook and he just looked the other way, his brother had been a crook, he knew it happened, especially here in Southie.

Then it started to get to me, I realized I was just being used and it bothered me, I hated being used.I hated being muscle for people I knew didn't care about me, I hated the look in my mother's eyes when I came home from work.That when It happened, I was out on what was supposed to be a hit, my first hit ever, we were supposed to kill this guy who hadn't paid up on some gambling debts, he owed bout 70 large.We pull up to this guy as he is coming out of a bar, throw him in the car and drive him down to the docks, we get him out and let him know he is gonna die, die at my hands.I powered up and right then I hear this sound, like a high pitched whistle, and this guy drops straight out of the sky, dressed in green and yellow, he knocks out J.C. who was with me and stands to face me, when he looks at me I was scared shitless and he knew it.Then he says simply "You dinnae have to do this lad." And like that it clicked, I broke down crying, I knew I had fucked up my life and he knew I had taken the wrong turn.He told me there were people who could help me, some guy named Xavier or something, some school in western mass and another in New York.

Well I found out the guy's name, it was Sean Cassidy or Banshee, he was a member of this group the X-Men and was now a teacher for some group Gen-X.I decided to take him up on his offer after sitting down with him and my parents.I went to this school in New York, cause I had never been out of Boston let alone Mass, so this was a huge chance to see another part of the world.I studied with Charles Xavier, and these two ex-thieves Storm and Gambit, guess ex-crooks make good Heros.They taught me how to use my powers, and they taught me how to think for myself.I met this whole mess load of people, who were mutants, then later I met another group just like them, they were closer to my age and studied at the school Mr. Cassidy taught at, I learned I wasn't alone.So now I've been trained to use my powers, they offered me a chance to join Gen-X so I could continue to learn, but I'm putting that on hold, right now I gotta help change how Southie works, cause crime shouldn't be seen as an escape, the kids gotta know there is another way out. 

So now I am the caped crusader of sorts here in Southie, a reformed crook taking on crime in my home town, the news papers have dubbed me "Southie's Avenging Saint", "The Emerald Shockwave", and for some reason just "Minuteman". No one knows who I am, aside from my family, and they are real supportive, hell my mom is even proud. It turns out my sister Tara is a mutant as well; she can create EMP shockwaves, and some kind of energy projection.She studies at Westchester during the summer, so she can work with Dr. McCoy on Biology stuff as well as her powers.Maybe sometime in the future the two of us can work as crime fighters together.I think my dad would like that, he's proud how "Old Harbor" is the safest housing project in Southie and how all the little kids wanna be cops or some kind of law enforcer, guess I am making a difference, and I like the hours of "crime fighter" maybe I can be like Captain Southie or something in the future, or maybe I will go to work with Gen-X, but not until I finish some more business here at home, cause we don't have Daredevil, Spiderman, The Punisher, The Avengers, the Fantastic Four or the X-Men to watch out for good ole Beantown.


End file.
